2 Flavours and Then Some
by Leftywrite
Summary: Just a teensy lil smoothie-ita.....er, a snape/ginny thing of Leftywrite-ic proportions. very dramatic. very angsty. very teary. dont read if you dont like un-fluff
1. Default Chapter

I had the strongest urge to write a snogging scene between Snape and Ginny Weasley...Olympian gods this is going to be funny...but only a ficlet, k my fans? Cuz erm...saga 2 beckons  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
She would just have to do it. She never had much action cells in her brain...but if she didn't do it, she would collapse into a very red-haired pile of lustful Ginny.  
  
Because dammit, Snape was far too sexy for his own good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was droning on and on and on about unicorn horns and their powers, ground or dissolved in honey.  
  
For such a sexy man, he sure was boring. Except for those lips.  
  
Those lips drove her to distraction.  
  
And then, the class was over. She decided to do it. This would be her chance. Never mind that she would have to deal with Snape for the next six months, knowing that she had done it, but it was the only way she could stop herself from becoming the Snape-crazy idiot. Not that she wasn't already.  
  
"P-professor? M-might I have a w-word?"  
  
He looked up, sarcastically curious and drastically bored. The Weasley girl. Whatever was her problem? She was turning out to be the brightest of the lot, and absolutely adept in potions. So what could she want?  
  
"Yes, Weasley?"  
  
OOOh that voice. That voice sent shivers down her spine and nasty thoughts 'round her brain. That voice, which could never truly bore her for its suppressed sexuality. That voice, as deep and dark as night and as alluring as bedcovers...Gods help her, she was turning red. And squeaking.  
  
"I-er-that is to say-Professor-I-er-urhm-I-"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. Was Ginny Weasley turning red? What was the cause for her blushing? "Yes, Weasley?"  
  
"I-OH TO HELL WITH IT!!" she screamed, right before she launched herself at his lips and started attacking them in savage desire that left her yearning even more than before.  
  
He tasted like chocolate.  
  
She tasted like vanilla.  
  
Evenly matched in texture and want.  
  
She pressed herself against his chest, flicking open his robes, sucking his pulse point.  
  
He was ravaging her virgin lips, a tiger of snogging prowness.  
  
And she wanted to be eaten alive.  
  
But he would not allow himself to do it. This was a student. A wonderful, beautiful, YOUNG student. He would not do this to a girl he taught. He would not allow himself to live with that.  
  
And yet, how could he live without it?  
  
"Weasley," he whispered huskily, "I'm sorry."  
  
His black, soulful eyes were enough. She knew they would never be. She knew that her hopes would never become reality. Not with his damn honor.  
  
So she smacked his fucking chivalrous face, buttoned up her blouse, and left.  
  
"I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAYS. I ONLY LOVED YOU VOICE!"  
  
"But I did." He whispered. "I loved every bit of you. Every vanilla tasting, red haired, freckled part of you, Virginia Weasley. You were just two decades too young and a family too Weasley."  
  
Chocolate and Vanilla always overrode each other anyways. 


	2. Is Ginny REALLY Grown up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because that wonderful Creative Smoothie belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is more wonderful than 32 flavours and then some, because SHE MADE UP Harry POTTER!  
  
AN: I was reading through this, and I AM going to write more. It's just doing this Matrix-ish sort of beckoning with its hands (if it has hands...do fanfics have hands?) and I was like, whoa. Maybe three chapters. Three. That's it. And I'm not sure about a happy ending, because all my fics have happy endings, and I want some Angst in my life. :)  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Ten years had passed since that fateful day in the dungeons. A decade aged a person, and Virginia Weasley had the timing of a fine Chardonnay.  
  
She had grown, of course-every girl will grow in that time frame-but she wasn't straight.  
  
Heaven strike down any person as a liar who called Ginny Weasley straight.  
  
She had hips, and breasts, but not overly so. They were there, and they let their presence be known, but they didn't scream as a whore's figure does.  
  
Oh, yes, the little Weasley girl had changed from the bland flavour to the lust inducing, dark side of vanilla.  
  
Her hair contrasted vividly with her skin-it had the crimson Weasley tinge along with some deeper golden highlights-slight, like sprinkles on a hot fudge sundae.  
  
Her skin, well, it had a glow, but not necessarily a healthy one. Rather, it was the glow of someone otherworldly. Someone whose heart has been broken several times. Sad, ethereal, and soft. That was Virginia.  
  
Or rather, that was the image that she liked to imagine herself as.  
  
Yes, she was tall. Yes, she was slightly curvy, and yes, her heart had been broken several times.  
  
Sad, ethereal and soft sounded so THRILLING. Like a romance novel. One where the hero picks up his fair maiden and walks strongly off into the sunset, and into their bed-  
  
Not that she read those novels. Oh no. Ginny Weasley read Shakespeare and Gaston Leroux, and she was PROUD of it.  
  
Of course, she was slightly confused about some things the Bard said and what he meant, but those sonnets were so THRILLING. Not thrilling in the bodice-ripping, passionate orgy of a romance novel, but the thrilling of a well said-well, something.  
  
She was 28. TWENTY EIGHT! Heavens, it had been ten years since she had attempted to seduce her Potions Professor.  
  
She still cringed at that memory.  
  
I never loved you, I only loved your voice?  
  
Now that was something to write down and BURN.  
  
Snape would be-well, that was 10 years ago-so-45?  
  
Heavens, well-he was like fine wine. Getting better as he aged.  
  
But she was Twenty EIGHT!  
  
Did she still love him?  
  
Yes.  
  
Did Draco Malfoy just get her knocked up and leave her with a 1 year old baby?  
  
Yes.  
  
Did Hogwarts need a new Muggle Studies Professor?  
  
YES, YES, THRICE YES!  
  
Well, at least, it was supposed to work that way.  
  
The poison, that is.  
  
Would Snape be there?  
  
Er, uhm-  
  
Well. That would be a problem.  
  
You couldn't have a romance novel without a hero.  
  
It just wasn't done.  
  
And so Virginia Weasley squared her shoulders, picked up a quill, and wrote a letter to Hogwarts.  
  
Snape or no Snape, Remus Lupin was still there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, you have to admit, IT STARTED OUT AS ANGST! It will get plenty angsty as it goes on, I promise. I just-well, have YOU ever read any of those annoying, cliché's fics?  
  
:) it's OK, I take guilty pleasure in them sometimes, too!  
  
But yesh, this will have angst. And change what I said about three chapters to 5, OK?  
  
~LW 


End file.
